Luke & Jessie
by elleonuis
Summary: After 8 years passed, Luke now a pop star. Jessie was no where to be found. One day they met again...


~*~ Luke and Jessie ~*~

He laid in his bed looking up the ceiling which had a picture of Jessie glued to it. He held a basketball in his hand while staring into her eyes. She was smiling so beautifully. He bit his teeth angry while looking at her. He was still angry at her, yet still madly in loved her at the same time. He was alone all this time. He wondered what happened to her after 8 years had passed by. While looking at her, all the memories of her came back through his mind, the way she smiled, talked, and walked. He sat up on the side of the bed and looked at the basketball he was holding. It was the basketball he got it from her as his birthday present.

_Happy Birthday my little man, Luke! 3 Jessie _was written on the ball.

"Shit! Why am I still holding onto this?" He snorted to himself and then threw the ball into the trashcan.

Ever since she decided to quit being their nanny, he hated her ever since. Everyone in his family started to go separate way after she was gone. Emma grew up and got into the Fashion School and graduated and now worked with the famous NYC fashion magazine. Zuri now was a chess champion. As for Ravi, he was in his first year of Med School.

Luke, after high school, he didn't go to college. His adopted parents offered him to go, but he refused. During high school, he hung out with the bad kids in the neighborhood and getting in trouble. He involved in gang and escaped from being captured from the police many time. His parents couldn't do anything else for him that they let him go. He did whatever he wanted.

While hanging out with the bad guys, he was best known for under tunnel break-dancer, and was popular with girls and boys. Eventually, Luke became a famous pop star and was discovered by an undercover agent looking for talents kids.

He got up from the bed and walked away leaving the basketball in the trashcan. He walked down the stair and looked around seeing Bertram was sitting on the sofa reading his butler magazine as always.

"I'm going out." He told him.

"Okay." Bertram replied without looking up to him.

"Oh take the trash out from my room." He said.

"Okay."

He put on his hat and a pair of sunglass and then got out of the building. He walked on the side walk where lots of people were walking around. He was walking around when he spotted a familiar face on the picture on the newspaper. It was Emma. He picked it up and looked at it. She got the front page again because of her awesome performance.

While he was reading about his sister, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He picked it up and it was his manager.

"Luke, where are you? We all are waiting for you!" Jimmy scold at him over the phone.

"I'm coming." He answered and then hung up. He put the paper back and kept on walking away. He didn't bother to drive his own car because he felt like he wanted to go onto the subway instead. He was checking in when a woman wearing a light purple jacket and long brown wavy hair walked passed him. He just caught the glimpse of her back. He was about to run after her, but the officer told him that he needed to pay. He took out a 10 dollar bill and gave it to the man without waiting for the change, he ran away looking for the woman.

Where was she? He couldn't find her. He looked everywhere for her. Her image was still flashing through his mind. May be it was just his imagination. Why would she be here since she already went back to Texas for good? He slowed down and then stopped running. He sighed and then walked into the train. He sat down on the bench as the train started to move away. When the train started to move, he looked through the glass and then he saw her, the woman in the beautiful purple jacket, beautiful long wavy brown hair, and red lips. He quickly got up running back trying to get off the train.

"No! Stop! Stop!" He yelled making people gazed at him. She was outside not knowing anything. She didn't see him. She was checking her wristwatch. He wondered what she was doing here for.

Right away, at the next stop, he got off and went on the other way train trying to go back. When he got back, she wasn't there anymore. He sat down with his back leaning against the wall like a defeated snake. His phone vibrated, and he looked at the screen. Seeing Jimmy's name, he ignored.

Then his phone vibrated again. He picked it up and looked at the name on the screen. It was Jerry, his best friend, texted him.

"Where r u at man? Every1 is waiting 4 u."

"Train station." He replied.

"Ur sis is here w/ us. She's sexy!"

"Don't touch my sis or u'll die!" He quickly replied and got up running into the next train that came.

When he got there, at his band studio, it was all dark. No one was there!

"These people!" He spoke to himself in annoyance.

Suddenly, the light turned on and everyone yelled "Surprised!" There was a big ban written Happy Birthday Luke! He was surprised that he forgot about his own birthday! He looked around and see the familiar faces. His mom and dad and Zuri and Emma and Ravi were all there.

"How did I forget?" He asked. Everyone smiled as they came around him. Emma was holding the cake walking toward him. All the people sang the happy birthday song and then he blew the candle.

His mom came to him and gave him a big hug saying happy birthday. Everyone came giving him gifts. He thanked them and realized that Bertram was there too.

"Happy Birthday." Bertram spoke while giving him the card.

"Thanks man, you don't have to."

"It's the least thing I can do since you have almost everything." Bertram said.

Luke opened the card and only see a picture of the basketball court that he used to play at, and a note that said, "Go to this place right now." He then looked at Bertram again.

"Go," Bertram told him.

"Fine, I'll blame you." Luke said.

"You'll thank me, don't worry."

Without hesitating, he got out and went back to where he came from. When he got to that place, he saw her again. She was sitting on the swing all alone as the wind blew her hair. His heart started to beat fast. He didn't want to go on, but he got excited. She hadn't change at all, but she looked sad though staring at the ground. He approached her slowly. She lifted her face up and accidently sees him.

"Luke?" She got up slowly in surprised as if she didn't expect to see him. She was now shorter than him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I thought Bertram was going to be here. Where is him anyway?" She asked while looking around. Luke took her hand making her turned her attention to him.

"Who the hell you think you are to suddenly show up out of the blue?" He asked in a mad voice.

"What? I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but Bertram told me to come here." She pulled her hand back.

"I thought you went back to Texas."

"I never did."

"You're a cruel woman. Did you know that the moment you said you quit, I had no more good reason to live on? You've turn me into a bad person!"

"Luke! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…." Jessie spoke but was interrupted.

"I love you and never stop loving you even though you left me all of a sudden." He confessed.

"Luke, stop talking nonsense! You have lots of girls around your age. I'm going home!" she said and was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand. She turned around looking at him madly. He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not letting you go for the second time, woman!" He spoke before he leaned in and kissed her by force. Jessie pushed him back, but she couldn't pushed him away since he was strong. He pulled back just to get a slap.

"This is why I left. I thought you would forget about me. Why are you still immature?" She yelled.

"I don't know. You turned me into this kind of person."

"Grow up, Luke. You can't have everything in life!" She walked away from him.

He looked after her and there again her back walking away from him. He can't stand this anymore. He got to have her or no one else! He ran quickly after her and hugged her from behind.

"Jessie, I'm sorry. I promise I won't love you again. Just please stay with me like in the old day." He spoke as tear started to build in his eyes. Jessie slowly turned around and looked into his eyes. Now she sees how sincere his eyes were showing.

"Luke, men only cry three times in his life." She spoke gently looking straight into his eyes. He didn't know where she got that from.

"What are you talking? I cry a lot while missing you at night. I couldn't sleep. You took away my beauty sleep when you left on that day." He said.

"Why didn't you date other girls?" She asked.

"I tried, but I still think of you every second of my life. I'll date other girl if you stay with me."

"Are you an idiot? Stop being immature and grow up already." She yelled at him and pulled back walking away from him.

"Listen up, Jessie." He called after her. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"I'll let you off this time, but the next time we meet again, I won't let you off. Don't let me see you again if you want me to stop loving you." He concluded.

Somehow she cried when he said that. She wiped her tear away and continued walking away. She never thought that he would still love her all this time. She loved him, too, but she was 8 years older than him, she used to be his nanny, and he is now a star and she's just a waitress at a restaurant. She's afraid that other will look at them strangely. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed because of her.

"Don't come back to me woman!" He yelled after her, but with a smirked.

The next day, Luke and Jessie was on the front page of the NYC new and uploaded into internet everywhere. The picture of them kissed at the swing and the hug at the side walk, everything was published to the whole world.

Who would have thought that the next time they met was the next day. Jessie was in front of his bedroom door holding the newspaper in his hand angrily.

"Remember what I said yesterday?" He asked her. She glared at him angrily, but he took her hand and pulled her into his room shutting the door behind them.

~*~ The end ~*~


End file.
